The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Pineapple Pie’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,889) as the seed parent and Coreopsis ‘Little Penny’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,502) as the pollen parent. The breeding plan was to make a series like Coreopsis ‘Little Penny’.
Compared to the seed parent, Coreopsis ‘Little Penny’, the new hybrid has flowers that are larger, and golden yellow with deep red eyes rather than copper with small yellow eyes. Compared to the pollen parent, Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’, the new cultivar has smaller flowers that are golden yellow with deep red eyes rather than orangey-rose colored. The new cultivar has a smaller, tighter habit than Coreopsis ‘Rum Punch’.